Septimus Oraka
Septimus Oraka is a retired turian general. He fought several campaigns against the krogan. __TOC__ Mass Effect Commander Shepard is sent looking for Septimus at Sha'ira's request. He visited the Consort for years and they became very close, but Septimus wanted Sha'ira to be "more than she could be", and they had a falling-out. Angry at the Consort, Septimus began spreading lies about her, now spending all of his time in Chora's Den trying to drown his sorrows. Sha'ira asks Shepard to speak to Septimus as one soldier to another, and remind him of his honour. When the Commander finds the turian, Septimus claims that Sha'ira was the only woman who helped him forget the horrors of his past and that she has effectively deserted him. Shepard can convince him, telling him to straighten up and behave like a general. Eventually Septimus realises how he has been behaving, and vows to go to Sha'ira after a cold shower or two. He asks Shepard to do him one favour: in his anger at Sha'ira, he discovered a compromising secret about an elcor diplomat named Xeltan, and accused the Consort of revealing it to damage her reputation. He gives Shepard the details of how he discovered it, which will exonerate Sha'ira, and asks the Commander to give it to Xeltan to address the situation. Before leaving, Septimus suggests the Commander would make a good general themselves one day. Sha'ira later tells Shepard that Septimus sent her a lovely note as an apology, and they have become friends again. Mass Effect 3 right|250pxDuring the Reaper Invasion in 2186, Shepard is called upon to kill Septimus by Darner Vosque, who has been harrying Blue Suns raids on C-Sec weapon shipments, in order to gain the mercenary organization's support in retaking Earth. Septimus offers to call off his attacks if the Commander convinces a black market dealer to agree to trade his weapons. Shepard can talk to Kannik and find valuable artifacts in the Vular system of Kite's Nest cluster to trade for advanced weaponry. Alternatively, Shepard can simply ask Aria to kill Septimus, which also gains the support of the Blue Suns. Trivia *If present, Wrex mocks Septimus, wondering how, with generals like him, the turians ever defeated the krogan. Septimus responds with a paraphrased quote from Winston Churchill: "I may be drunk, krogan, but you're ugly. And tomorrow I'll be sober."Bessie Braddock: Winston, you are drunk, and what's more, you are disgustingly drunk. Churchill: Bessie, my dear, you are ugly, and what's more, you are disgustingly ugly. But tomorrow I shall be sober and you will still be disgustingly ugly.http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Winston_Churchill *After helping Septimus, if they are in the squad, Kaidan Alenko claims "It's hard to imagine a general getting so upset over a woman" to which Ashley Williams teases: "That's because you don't understand women, Kaidan." *The name Septimus means 'seventh' in Latin. The name may also be a reference to the Roman General and Emperor Septimius Severus. References de:Septimus Oraka fr:Septimus Oraka ru:Септимус Орака uk:Септімус Орака Category:Citadel Category:Recurring Characters